Courting
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: A boy asks Daryl a question, to which he goes and has to have a talk with the boys father. (Oc's) part of my Rose TWD 'verse.


The F-bomb is used quite a bit in this fic, mostly to the end but it's used more then I usually use it. This is a conversation between two men who are drinking in the middle of the day, talking/ giving each other shit about their children and dating and angst.

_3/7/13 update: I don't Beta my one-shots, they come out as-is, it's nice that you people don't point out the stupid things that I forgot to edit until I re-read things._

**I own nothing except the the Oc's who I doubt if I own them at all either.**

* * *

Courting

* * *

"_Your son Collin came out to the house this morning." _

"_Aye, I figured as much since his bed was empty this mornin'" _his friend replied in his Irish accent as he lit his pipe. The younger brunette man had a slim muscular build that one would first pass over for being weak until you saw how he handled any gun or machete. He'd want the Irishman on his side any day.

"_David, he asked me if he could **court** Rose." _Daryls accent drew out the word court, being as that was the exact word the 22 year old had used when he asked to _court_ his own 18 year old daughter. _"I was wonderin if this was one of your fucking ideas."_

"_The boy asked me how to ask a young woman out, I told him to ask her father first that'll put him in his good graces." _David smirked "_About fucking time too, he's been pining after Rose for years now."_

"_What?"_

"_Haven't ya ever noticed? He gets all red in the face and stammers around her, and I swear I've seen him slip sweets and other little things she likes into her bag when she turns around." _David was grinning like a loon _"Ever since they met I think he's been like that pays none of the other little girls any attention when she's around."_

David Tyler became the third in charge of what once was a rag-tag group barely surviving after the mess the Battle with Woodbury had been.

So while Rick handled things like domestic problems and the occasional walker problem, Daryl handled the Hunting, Scouting and Raiding trips, the younger man was put in charge of the business side of the group with other groups in the area. This included Trade and politics, often having to fall back for Rick and Daryl when another leader of a group threatened their peaceful little town's existence.

Daryl had always thought of him as a younger Irish version of Dale, only he wasn't so freakin' nosy about how he approached people. It wasn't until a few years ago he had found out that David had been a College art professor. It made sense afterward why he had chosen his other job to be a smithy when needed or artisan when he was commissioned to do so.

But on days like this, when nothing major was going on the Irishman could be found at his wife's pub/shoppe helping her with the customers.

"_Isn't Callan going to get mad with you just sitting 'round here jabbering away?"_

"_Nah, Cal and I have an understandin' that when she's gone to her little brewery I can sit here and Gab."_

"_Yeah right ya' liar."_

"_Whatever, so what'd ya tell Collin then?"_

"_Told him I'd have a talk with you first."_

"_Ah, well what are you thinkin' then?"  
"I was thinkin' about what her mother would think." _in the years after Carols untimely death Daryl had learned to move forward with his life, remembering her through their daughter Rose. It was hard but he tried and now their daughter was a teacher at the little school they had set up, teaching children basic survival and protecting the school from threats.

"_I see, what would she think?"_

"_She'd say yes of course, the woman could always see the good in people and your son is a good man." _he smirked _"A Man of Honor."_

"_Thank his Ma for that, I spoil the kid."_

"_But then I feel that protectiveness that I've ha since she was born."_

"_She's an adult Daryl, 18 years of age in the old world and she'd have run off to college by now. Be thankful you have one daughter, I have three and they can get bloody annoying."_

"_Maura, Rori, and Blaire aren't bad little girls."_

"_Aye, that's cause they are under the age of 12 Dixon, I'm glad to get away alive with Collin and Murphy in toe somedays to the smithy when Cal and the girls are on a rampage."_

Callan, David's wife was the feisty little blonde who wasn't afraid of throwing punches at men three times her size. Daryl had seen her more then once overpower a grabby visitor from another town and flip him over on his ass. She was from the Irish part of Boston, and was proud of it. She and David met at her grandfathers bar, in a bar-fight she'd smacked the poor man with a bottle of (Jack Daniels) as he was trying to get out of the building.

Four years later they had their son Collin, named after her father of course and while she was running the bar he worked at the local college. Then when the Walkers had taken over and they escaped Boston with their one year old son in a '69 impala and a myriad of weapons they'd kept at the Bar to frighten rout y patrons. Somehow they made it to Georgia to the Atlanta group had met them in the little town they and a few others had set up and they had taken them in. They set the group up in a farmhouse nearby so they could have privacy, but still protection from them in town if need be.

Murphy was his second oldest at 12 and like most of David and Callans children took after his father with his dark hair but with his ma's green eyes, Maura was his twin. Rori was 10 years old and finally little blonde-haired Blaire was seven.

"_Think I have an answer for him now..."_

"_Really and that was so hard?"_

"_Shut up."_

David sighed _"He should be coming back soon with Cal, she wanted to check on that Dandelion wine she was so keen on trying to make after last years batch."_

"_She should make that strawberry wine again."_

"_I told her that." _David grimaced "_Then was told that if I wanted it I should make it myself."_

"_Don't."_

"_Aye, I'll leave the brewing to Cal."_

"_Please do."_

_~*#*~_

"_Yes."_

Collin jumped, and Daryl had to resist the urge to laugh at the boy who was a carbon-copy of David was now having to take in deep breaths to calm himself down. He had decdied to scare the boy as he entered the bar after David had left to steer Callan away from the talk the Redneck wanted to have with their son.

"_Wait what?"_

"_Yes you may '**court'** my daughter." _Daryl had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the word 'court', the kid could of asked if he wanted to date Rose and not sound like such a pansy-ass about it.

Collin smiled _"Really?"_

"_But if I catch one tiny whiff of any funny business you manhood is mine." _

"_Aye, only I'll get to it first and give it to Daryl to cook it up squirrel-style ya' hear?"_ David warned poking his sons from behind with his pipe.

"_Yes D-da" _the boy stammered before turning to Daryl _"I promise I will not touch her inappropriately Mr. Dixon" _

Daryl gave him a nod, again resisting the urge to roll his eyes and scoff.

"_Son, isn't there something you should be doing right now?" _David asked, smirking.

"_What?"_

Daryl snorted _"Rose, should be at the school right now, teaching kids archery today." _

Collins eyes lit up _"Right, t-thank you!"_

The young man bolted passed and both men watched as he ran down the street getting curious looks in his wake before they headed back inside.

"_Squirrel-style?_

"_Aye, figure it'd be a scary ting ya cooking his..."_

"_That's just fuckin' weird." _ Daryl said as he plopped back down on the barstool.

"_I can see ya doing __it." _David replied with a puff of his pipe as he sat in the stool next to him.

"_Course I would, I'd do that with any stupid little prick who decided that he was goin' to try shit with Rose." _Daryl growled.

"_Amen, brother." _

It was silent in the room while the two men took drinks from their respective glasses when Davids smile turned into full-blown laughter.

"_What the hell? Why are you laughing?"_

"_Imagine it, one day we might be in-laws." _David had thrown an arm over Daryl's shoulders gesturing out into the room with the hand that still had the pipe. The Redneck had stiffened at the Irishman's statement, and set his head down on the edge of the bar.

"_Fuck."_

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

And there you go people another chapter in Daryl and Rose Dixons life.

David (my Oc) has been picking at my brain for some TWD action (AU season two type of stuff, I've condensed him to this). Also a huge fan of _Damnation_ if you can go read it and it's prequels it's a crossover with Boondock Saints and Walking Dead. Truly an awesome read, even if it doesn't have Caryl in it it's pretty cool for both a Boondock Saints and Walking Dead fan. It inspired my Oc's being Irish since I can imagine Daryl having an Irish friend to give him shit.

**Review/Suggest/Request**


End file.
